Fragile loads require care in loading and transport. By way of example, patient transport by ambulance can result in shock or vibration induced trauma due to road conditions encountered by the ambulance when in transit. Other similar fragile loads, such as wheelchair bound individuals, or sensitive cargo can also require care in transport. However, a transport vehicle suspension has yet to be developed that is sufficiently compliant for fragile loads, and that also provides for safe vehicle operation.
Various suspension devices have been developed in recognition of the above problem. However most are costly, complex, and do not adapt well to standardized load support and securing arrangements by which the otherwise movable load is secured to the adjacent support. One example of such a securing arrangement is the standard ambulance lock down apparatus.
Another problem faced by those wishing supplemental suspension systems in ambulances is that there is generally no standard configuration for ambulance stretchers. In fact, there are several stretcher configurations currently available in the marketplace. Stretcher configuration and weight may vary, as may lock down arrangements. The same can be true for wheelchairs and other forms of cargo such as pallets, shipping containers, and other storage devices. Similar problems can also exist with other forms of support, especially where shock loading is to be avoided.
In ambulances, one fairly standard feature is a floor construction that includes a covering placed over a plywood sub floor. The plywood is placed over a metal pan that is an integral part of, or is mounted to, the ambulance chassis. The pan protects and seals the plywood from exposure to the outside environment and the plywood provides rigidity, working with the floor covering to provide a degree of sound and heat insulation for the ambulance interior. The combination of covering and plywood presents a floor thickness between the covering and pan that is typically less than about one inch. The thin floor structure limits use of sub floor mounted vibration reduction mechanisms, at least if it is desired to maintain the integrity of the pan. Floor mounted vibration reduction systems have been mounted above the floor surfaces to maintain the integrity of the pan. However, such structures can obstruct access and hinder cleaning.
In view of the above problems, what is needed is a vibration reduction arrangement that achieves the benefits to be derived from other, known methods and devices, but which avoids the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.